Afraid
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: "Fighting EVOs… EVOs I can see coming. I know what to expect. But- Noah… I don't think I'm ever going to get my memories back… This thing. It's not going to go away… I think it's going to get worse." Rex admitted. "And there's nothing I can do to stop it"


I probably watched every Generator Rex episode in less than a week... immediantly falling in love with it. And then I scrambled online. There HAVE to be about a million fics about the whole memory thing right? Errr... WRONG. So I plan to change that at least a little bit. lol. Here's my very short oneshot.

**For my regular readers: **Yeah, I know... I know... this isn't exactly what you asked for. I'm working on it okay!

* * *

><p>Noah reached up with his left hand to scratch at the back of his head, carefully cradling his basketball with his right. The sky had grown dark quicker than expected, a sure sign that winter was approaching. He was also positive that meant that someone from Providence was on their way to pick Rex up from the old basketball court and take him home. His friend was bent down almost directly under the basket tying his shoe.<p>

Noah sighed. He dribbled the ball twice before stepping up to the half court line and giving it a light toss. The shot went in with a swish, gravity pushing it to the ground and almost nailing Rex in the head. It bounced twice before rolling to the side but Rex didn't even seem fazed. He was now sitting on the ground, slouched over his bent right leg, his left leg extended.

"Sorry, dude." Noah called, running to catch the ball. "You okay?"

Rex nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

Noah smirked. "That's never a good sign."

"Sometimes I wonder…"Rex said, choosing to ignore Noah's comment for now.

Noah caught the ball and carried it back to his friend, his eyebrow lifted just slightly. "About what?"

Rex quickly averted his eyes, choosing instead to look at the ground.

"I don't know…" Rex shrugged. "When it's going to happen… I guess…"

Noah continued to stare, his mind picking apart what Rex just said. When what was going to happen? Rex _never_ seemed in doubt about anything. He was the confident, cocky one… always assuring Noah that everything was "no big deal". Noah had almost figured Rex didn't even consider the possibilities that something bad might happen. That things might not go as planned… all it took was a lucky shot. And let's face it; everyone got lucky every once in awhile. Noah knew that... he just wasn't quite sure he was ready for that moment yet. Noah didn't think he'd ever be ready.

"Holiday said it's only a matter of time before…" Rex's voice trailed off.

Noah's eyes grew wide, expecting the worst "Before… before what, man?"

"Before I forget… or start forgetting… I don't know" Rex explained.

Noah almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Dude, if that's all you're worried about…"

"It's not that simple!" Rex snapped. He exhaled a hot breath. "This amnesia thing… It's not that simple."

Noah swallowed before squatting down next to Rex. "I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to… offend you or anything… but come on! You fight monsters for a living! Compared to that not remembering isn't much of a problem."

"Fighting EVOs… EVOs I can see coming. I know what to expect. But- Noah… I don't think I'm ever going to get my memories back… This thing. It's not going to go away… I think it's going to get worse." Rex admitted. "And there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Worse like how?" Noah asked. "You think you'll start to forget things again or something?"

"Or something…" Rex murmured. "That's the thing. I don't know how it'll happen … because I don't REMEMBER how it happened last time… I could wake up one day and not remember a thing. Or black out in the middle of an EVO fight. Can you imagine what a disaster that would be?"

Noah shivered as a vision of an EVO lashing at Rex with thorny claws and Smack Hands NOT flying up to guard Rex's face crossed Noah's mind.

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "That wouldn't be good."

"Not only that but… those kids I met before? Sqwydd, Tuck, and Cricket? I was completely different to them. I sold them out. And I don't remember why but… I know I- me- THIS me would never do something like that…."

"Of course not." Noah said. "You're different now."

"Exactly." Rex replied. "I'm different now… because of the way I grew up after that, because of everyone at Providence and you… but if I'm wiped clean again…"

"It's not like you're going to become this whole other person." Noah said. "You'll just… you just won't have any memories."

"And without my memories… who am I?" Rex said, he shut his eyes a moment. "I'm kind of afraid to find out."

Noah almost chuckled. "The great REX is AFRAID of something?" He teased.

"If you tell anyone your dead meat." Rex threatened.

"You won't remember anyway!" Noah shot back. He laughed again. "Anyway, don't you still have that journal Holiday gave you?" Noah offered. "Can't you just reread that?"

"And if that doesn't work out?" Rex questioned. "Anything could happen. I could wake up with Van Kleiss and join the Pack. I might not even remember how to use my power and hurt somebody, Noah. And I don't want to responsible for anything bad happening… especially not to my friends."

"But it won't." Noah persisted.

Rex rolled his eyes. "How do you know? Looked into a crystal ball lately?"

"No," Noah said.

"Then how do you know?" Rex questioned. "Hopeful wishing doesn't make miracles…. Six says in this line of work you have to consider every possibility… and the fact is… I'm a liability."

Noah sighed. "I know because you're not alone this time, Rex. This time you have me, and Bobo, Dr. Holiday, and Agent Six." Noah explained. "We're not just going to abandon you and forget you even existed. I'm saying it won't happen because I won't let it happen."

And in a split second the quiet facade was gone, replaced by a grinning Rex. "Thanks."

"I'm your friend. I've always got your back." Noah said before adding. "Plus I'd never be able to find anyone else who can lose a game quite like you."

Rex laughed. "We'll see about that!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Noah asked, bounding behind him.

"Beating you at basketball isn't much of a 'challenge'." Rex shot back.

Noah chuckled. "Says the guy who can't win a game to save his life."

"Not tonight." Rex assured him. "Now toss it here."

Rex grinned as the ball was bounced towards him. He caught it, placing the ball between both hands. Rex didn't know if when it happened he'd even remember the conversation they just had. But he now knew… that even if he didn't Noah would be there to remind him. His friends would be there for him. And suddenly, Rex thought as he tossed the ball up, being the world's greatest EVO fighter didn't feel so lonely. He smiled as it whizzed past the backboard, missing the basket by at least two feet.

_*shrug* I wanted FLUFF. That was my main goal here. I'm probably going to write an angst soon but for now I just wanted a kind of friendship fluff fic. ha. Hope it wasn't too fluffy though_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
